White Light
by Nikki.Raeee
Summary: This is a story I had to do for creative writing. Um, I know it's not the best. One-Shot. RoseXwell, Everyone.


White Light

My name is Rose Hathaway. This is the story of my life. First off, let me tell you about me. I was gifted with long wavy brown hair and big green bug like eyes. I have what everyone says is an ''hour glass figure.'' My face is heart shaped. I'm 18 years old, and I go to school at the Academy. Almost everything makes me angry. The only people that don't are-were- Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and my child. Why Christian, you ask? He wanted to protect Lissa even though he was a moroi. Let me back up and tell you the story from the beginning.  
On the darkest day of the year-humans night time. The moon was barely shining, and no lamps were lit. I was walking around with my boyfriend, Dimitri. We had to be secretive because Guardians and Novices weren't supposed to be in relationships when they were being trained to guard the same Moroi. He brought me back to my room and dropped me off. After he left, I changed, took a shower, and climbed into bed. I woke up the next morning and went through classes as usual. I didn't see Dimitri all day, and I thought that was strange. Going to training in the afternoon I arrived at the gym and he still wasn't there. I felt this feeling in my gut that warns me when strigoi are near, and two seconds later a hundred hovered around me. I didn't have my stake, so I just stood there. I looked to my right, and there was Dimitri. His once beautiful brown eyes now a vibrant bright red. "Dimitri?"  
"Go to Vasilisa's room. We'll follow you there. Act as if everything is fine. If you do that, I won't kill you. I'll simply turn you into one of us." Dimitri said.  
"I would rather die then give up my best friend. Plus, if I'm-Oh!" I felt a little kick to my side. It wasn't a Strigoi. It felt like a-No! It couldn't be! It felt like a baby!  
"Roza? Are you okay?" My Dimitri was returning. Maybe he was returning for good. "What were you saying earlier? You want to die? I can arrange that." Maybe not.  
"No. I'm fine. But Dimka, how will I carry our baby if I'm a strigoi?"  
"Our baby?"  
"Yes, Dimka, our baby. I just felt them kick."  
"I'll have to spare you then. After it's born you're turning into a strigoi. Once it's old enough I'm turning it too."  
"Our baby is not an It!" I growled.  
"Go to Vasilisa's room. Tell her the exciting news. If not I'll kill that baby faster then you will notice." He ran up to me and grabbed my stomach really hard. "Go, Rose."  
"Ah! Dimka. That hurts." He squeezed harder. "I'm going. I'm going."  
I looked into Lissa's mind and saw that she wasn't in her dorm but in the church attic. "She's in the church. I just looked into her mind. She's there with Christian."  
"Rose. You're lying. Take us to her room and if she's not there we'll go to the church." Dimitri stated in a bored tone.  
"Okay, Comrade."  
We walked to Lissa's room and she wasn't there. So, I took them to the church. "Go in and bring her out. If you don't we'll burn the church down."  
"Okay."  
I went to the attic and just as I thought they were up there making out. I got my cell out and told her to talk to me in her mind.  
'_Rose? What's wrong? Why Do I have to talk to you this way?' _She said to me in her mind.  
My text message said ''_Lis, Dimitri's a strigoi and he's outside waiting for me to bring you out. He wants to kill you. There's about a hundred strigoi out there. we have to go downstairs. they can get us up here. talk to me in your mind. ~Rose''_  
'_Dimitri's a strigoi?'_  
"Yeah. I have more news too. I'm pregnant. With Dimitri's baby."  
" '_I always thought you and Dimitri were an item'_ Congrats! Does he know?"  
"Yeah. Why don't we go downstairs and congratulate him now. Christian, you have to come too. I don't want you to feel left out." Lissa showed Christian her phone and he let out a small grunt, nodded, and then walked with us down the stairs.  
Since strigoi can't enter a place that is holy, they were all standing at the entrance. "I'm going to talk to her before you kill her." I said as I closed the door. I started to send her a text message ''_Lis, we're going out through the back. show this to Chris. ~Rose.''_  
In her mind she said '_Are we going to be able to get out okay?'_  
"Yes. Lis, I'll see you again eventually. I love you. Let's go. Now Lissa!"  
We ran to the back doors and opened them, only to be greeted by 10 strigoi all standing around the door. One grabbed Lissa, three grabbed me, and two finally got  
Christian after he lit 4 heads on fire. The strigoi that had Lissa took her face in his hands and snapped her neck. Christian and I sobbed loudly at that. The strigoi that snapped her neck began to drink her blood. I kicked and screamed with all my strength but it's hard to break the grasp of three strigoi.  
The two that had Christian both were drinking from him when the three with me took me to Dimitri.  
"Well, well, well, Rose. I thought you might try something like that." He grabbed my stomach, squeezed, and next thing I knew blood was everywhere. It hurt so much!  
He let the now two strigoi that held me remaining do with as they pleased. One bit my arm, one bit, then snapped my neck. He didn't snap it right however, and began drinking my blood again. I was slowly losing consciousness and the last thing I managed to say before I saw the white light was "I love you, Dimka."


End file.
